


Snow Beds

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-frozen, Pre-Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stops in to visit Elsa after her Coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Beds

Elsa stood at the edge of her balcony, smiling at the tiny town of Arendale as it spread out bright and sparkling into the late evening night. She wiggled her fingers and smiled as a small gust of snow flickered down on the balcony. Who knew simply believing in herself would allow her powers to grow this strong in such a short time.

For the first time Elsa found something with her powers worth celebrating, imagining the light ice spirit that she spent her childhood with being here to speak to her. Maybe he’d celebrate with her and tell her all about his travels over the world.

The winds began to shift, lifting the bottom of her dress and twirling it. She laughed a little bit and turned to walk inside. Tomorrow was a long day and she’d have to face the repercussions of freezing over her entire town. A large gust blew around her again, this time her dress went up and she shrieked, pulling down only to find a boy, no older than herself with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Jack!” Elsa tossed herself at him, hugging him as he swirled them both above ground. “Jack we’ve you been? So much has happened I don’t even know where to start.”

Jack grinned, a half-cocked smile with trouble licking it’s end. “Look at you Princess, what’s with the dress?”

Elsa blushed. “It’s Queen actually.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. “I had my coronation a week ago.”

Jack floated them both to floor, rubbing a thumb along her knuckles before pulling back and stuttering. “Queen uh? Must have been one hell of a party.”

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck and laugh. It broke at the edge and a bit of ice slide along the ground to lick at Jack’s exposed toes. “Yea, I sorta froze the entire town.”

A small disbelieving laugh bubbled up. Jack cocked his, “really? It’s fine right now. What happened?”

Elsa walked into the room, taking Jack by the hand, almost surprised by her own strength until she looked back and saw him float behind her. “Let’s have a seat inside and I’ll tell you everything.”

They two settled on the foot of the overly large king sized bed in Elsa’s new room, the sheets a deep maroon colour and soft enough to swallow them both as they sat into it. Elsa conjured up two ice champagne flutes for them both, letting jack take one as the other slowly descended to the bed while she grabbed the wine bottle. She poured him a generous amount and some for herself.

“Cheers to the new Queen.” Jack said, clinking his glass with Elsa’s. It had been a long time since he saw her. The little bit of fear that dampened her eyes was shrinking and her smile was just a little easier instead of the nervous pull it had. He couldn’t shake the fact that she was more comfortable in this skin than she was the last time. How long ago was that? Two? Three years?

He startled, pulling back at the slight cold feeling in his forehead. “What-“

A giggle drew his attention. “I can make snowballs now.”

Elsa laughed as grew a perfectly round snowball in her hands. “You know what that means don’t you?”

“Are you-“ The reset of sentence was cut off when she tossed the ball to his face. “Oh you’re on Princess.”

Jack leapt off the bed, waving his staff and summoning a few snowballs to his side, while Elsa ran across the room and summoned a snow wall. She ducked down behind it, building her ammo as Jack floated up above her, tossing two snowballs only to have a curve of ice redirect them back at him. 

He swooped out of the way and waved his staff to rain snow balls down on the new queen, eyes going wide as she turn them into small snowmen and sent them his small snow pile.

Jack dipped down to the small army covering them in snow to stop their progress, only to cream with a large snow creature rose up out of the mass to grab him by the waist. He struggled to escape the grip as he was pulled further down into the snow bank. The bulk of the monster collapsed on top and Elsa left her fort victorious.

“Not bad for a girl who just learned how to use her powers huh?” Elsa, reached down, extending a hand to Jack and pulling him out of the buried snow. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly apart with a bit of blue flushing his cheeks. 

“Yea.” He whispered. “You were-“

Jack swallowed hard, trying to think. Majestic? Wonderful? Beautiful?

“I need to go.” He jumped and caught a stiff breeze.

Elsa, jaw dropped. “Jack wait where’re you going?”

“Where ever the wind takes me!”


End file.
